100 Moments
by QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: Aside from the planets, aliens, and monsters they always seem to run into, it all comes down to being together. 11 X Clara 100 sentences.
1. 25

**1. Danger – **The first time he warns her of the possible hazard to her health that travelling with him imposes, she grins cheekily at him and whispers, "What's wrong with a little danger?"

**2. Dictionary – **He was smart – he knew that, _everyone _knew that – but that didn't seem to be the case in this instant as he failed to come up with a word that described how completely _different _and yet _brilliant _Clara Oswin Oswald was.

**3. Pub – **The moment they walked in, he turned right around and pulled her along after him, ignoring her confused complaint and the shout of recognition from the man in the World War II coat behind them.

**4. Italian – **He didn't refuse her when she asked to go to Italy; however, he completely denied them access to Venice.

**5. Impossible – **One minute she was as normal as any other person he had brought along on this amazing ship of his; the next she would ask if she could use the kitchen to make a soufflé, and he'd be reminded how much she _shouldn't exist._

**6. Leaf – **She stares at the red piece of foliage and smiles at the memories it holds; however, when she lifts her eyes up to see a silver key dangling in front of her, her face splits in a grin at the thought of all the memories to come.

**7. Sand – **"Yes, I know I asked to _see _a pyramid; I didn't ask to be _buried _in one!"

**8. Food – **When he first offers her the fish fingers and custard, she looks at him like he's mad and asks, "Are you _trying _to poison me?"

**9. Animals – **The trip to the multi-planet endangered wildlife preservation goes great: right up until the moment the Baaraddelskelliumfatrexius Beasts from Raxacoricofallapatorius got loose.

**10. Duty – **Whenever they reach a new planet, he offers his arm like any true gentleman would.

**11. Understand – **The first few times he launches into a rant, she asks him to slow down; after a while, she learns to simply smile and nod along.

**12. Dance – **After watching him flail his limbs about for several minutes, she interrupts and outright demands that she is allowed to actually show him how to dance.

**13. Wardrobe – **Her favorite room in the TARDIS is also where she finds a rather familiar red shawl…

**14. Storm – **"Really, how is it _my _fault that we were blown off course in a Vortex storm?!"

**15. Moon – **She always used to sit on the roof of the house and look up, wishing she could get closer; now that she's actually set foot there, she begins to wonder what the rest of the stars are like.

**16. Nanny – **He doesn't like that term for her because it's so 'basic'.

**17. Governess – **She doesn't like that term for her because it's so 'old-fashioned'.

**18. Fountain –** She agrees that watching water shoot up into the air and arc in lazy patterns due to a low level of gravity is much more entertaining than simply watching it go in a loop.

**19. Indian – **"Arrows; why are they always firing arrows at my TARDIS?!"

**20. Nightmare – **The first time she screams in the night he rushes through half the TARDIS to find her; the rest of the time he's always sitting near, always ready to chase the terror away.

**21. Labyrinth – **Every companion he's ever had has always had such a hard time simply walking down a hall, but she has the sense of mind to ask the walls for directions.

**22. Snow – **It hurt for him to see it because it reminded him of the girl he'd failed to protect; but when she smiles at him from the corner of his eye, he's reminded that he has a chance to get it right this time.

**23. Care – **He stays up for four days fixing the TARDIS engines; when he wakes up on the fifth day with a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body, he can't help but wonder why she bothered when he can't feel the cold.

**24. Memory – **Every once in a while, he thinks she remembers something from her previous lives, but those brief moments are over so quickly he can't help but think it's his overactive imagination once again at work.

**25. Destination – **"I don't care where we end up next, Chin Boy; as long as I'm with you, I could go anywhere!"

**_~D~W~_**

**A/N: WHOO! OK, I'm glad I finally got that off my chest! I've been dying to write something for 11/Clara since Saturday, and I just managed to get something out today! Is anyone else completely fan-girling over this pairing, or is it just me? I'm losing my mind….. and I doubt my condition will get much better when I see the next episode. :3 Oh well, what can you do? Hope you enjoyed!  
~Persephone**


	2. 50

**26. Cloud – **She asks him once if it's possible to walk on clouds and his hearts almost stop.

**27. Marriage – **She always imagined her future husband to get down on one knee and propose like any proper man would; but, she supposes being offered that silver key would do.

**28. Pumpkin – **Celebrating All Hallows' Eve in the 17th century is much more fun when you're running for your life alongside your best friend from a very angry Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform.

**29. Nugget – **It took almost half an hour of the puppy-dog look, but he eventually let her keep the piece she was able to grab during the Gold Rush.

**30. Thunder – **She doesn't admit she's scared of it – he doesn't bother asking her about it – whenever there's a storm, he'll simply wrap an arm around her, and that will be enough.

**31. Button – **They look for it for half an hour, during that time somehow ending up in a rather embarrassing position when she trips over a corner of the console and ends up in his arms, neither of them noticing when the accursed thing appears innocently on the floor while they both stutter apologies.

**32. Stadium – **The Antigravity Olympics proved a most exciting adventure, and he doesn't even think twice when she asks if they can go again next year.

**33. Oblivious – **Sexy can't _believe _how idiotic her Thief and his Soufflé Girl are being, but she resolves that if they can't admit their feelings to each other, she'll simply give them a slight _push _in the right direction.

**34. Screw – **"So does that thing actually screw in screws, or do you just call it a 'screwdriver'?"

**35. Toffee – **She likes the little candies the same way he likes Jammie Dodgers, and neither of the duo share their treats unless there was an exceptionally close call that day.

**36. Hostage – **The first time they take her as a hostage, they certainly learned to _never _do it again.

**37. Hunt – **He really _didn't _mean to land in Salem, Massachusetts in 1692, but that isn't what's on his mind at the moment as he breaks them both out of jail after they're accused of witchcraft for making a 'strange blue box' appear out of nowhere.

**38. Slippers – **She can't bring herself to walk barefoot on the freezing metal floor, so it is normal to see her wear these to bed.

**39. Technology – **It might be because her mind was once uploaded to the internet, but she sometimes thinks she hears the TARDIS _thinking._

**40. Blonde – **He can't exactly remember why his tenth body had such affection for them; this version of him seemed to prefer brunettes.

**41. Search – **He's so glad he no longer has to look for her; he very much prefers that she's right here beside him instead of somewhere else in time and space.

**42. Bruise – **He really couldn't keep the worry out of his voice even as he complained,"I told you to stay put, didn't I?!"

**43. Sugar – **Later on he regrets giving her the foreign candy bar as she stays up for nearly three days before crashing like she'd hit a brick wall; even if it was quite hilarious at the time.

**44. Amphibian – **"Is it just me, or does that look like some sort of huge multi-colored alien frog?"

**45. Treasure – **There really is nothing else in the universe he values more than her; he's just too daft to figure out that she feels the same way.

**46. Scarf – **Once while she's digging in the depths of the wardrobe, she pulls out a rather familiar rainbow scarf and wears it for the entire day, despite his numerous protests.

**47. Umbrella – **She found it a few days after the shawl, and she can't get rid of the feeling that she _knows _it from somewhere, she just can't remember _where…._

**48. Book – **She recommends 'Summer Falls' by Amelia Williams to him, and he doesn't put it down for hours after she gave him her copy, even after he finishes it in record timing.

**49. Runway – **She has a distinct fear of planes after that first overwhelming trip, but he insists on helping with the airport's problems after the runways are suddenly overloaded with alien spaceships.

**50. Confused – **"Explain it to me again; _why _exactly do you call the TARDIS _Sexy?!_"

**_~D~W~_**

**A/N: Yay! More to add to the list! I thought I was just going to have the one, but it appears I have a certain knack for 25 sentence drabbles, so I thought I'd write more. I'll likely be adding more to this as time goes on, each of them coming in 25 word segments, so keep an eye out!  
~Persephone**


	3. 75

**51. Wood – **After the TARDIS takes any considerable damage on their travels, he is no longer the only one who gives her a reassuring pat on the doorframe.

**52. Desert – **She decides that zebras are her favorite, though hyenas are a close second.

**53. Cowboy – **She doesn't question his choice in headwear, and simply grins and bears it when he insists on wearing his Stetson that day.

**54. Royalty – **Queen Victoria is not at all amused by the fact that he has a new face and new companion; she still demands that he lose his head to the guillotine.

**55. Professor – **When they first run into River Song, he does his best to keep the two females apart; however, River insists on having a word with Clara before they go and drags her off before he can protest.

**56. Reassurance – **"Look, so far as I know, I'm already dead in his timeline, but I just want to make one thing clear; don't you _ever _leave him on his own, you hear me?!"

**57. Agreement – **"Do you really think I'd be able to leave after all this?"

**58. Relief – **When River brings her back in one piece, he's so happy he wraps them both up in a quick hug and kisses them both on the cheek, unaware of River's strained look and Clara's tomato red face.

**59. Closet – **Getting locked up together in a small cupboard wasn't part of the plan, but that doesn't mean she can't use it to her advantage.

**60. Denial – **When he _finally _manages to convince her to at least _try_ fish fingers and custard, she denies its appetizing flavor, even though, for just a second, he swears that he saw her enjoy it.

**61. Teacher – **He decides it would be best to show her the basic settings for the sonic screwdriver so she doesn't end up in as much trouble as she seems to have a knack for finding.

**62. Perfume – **Even though she's covered in slime and sweat from running from the aliens, he can't think of anything that smells better than her right now because she was _still alive._

**63. Home – **She asks him about Gallifrey once in a while, but never once did she try to ask him to go there.

**64. Diary – **She's sure to grab a souvenir off of every planet they visit and keep it in her room right next to the journal she writes their adventures in.

**65. Camel – **He's sure to keep her well out of the creature's spitting range as he does not feel up to facing her wrath as well as the alien mummy.

**66. Baking – **She tearfully accepts the fact that the soufflé is overdone; he bravely accepts the challenge of eating it to make her feel better.

**67. Ashes – **After the volcano erupts, she doesn't say a word; they just watch somberly as the towns are burned away.

**68. Glasses – **She often wonders why he wears them when he has perfectly good eyesight without them, but she never has the courage to ask.

**69. Luggage – **She brings along the bare necessities after finding out about the wardrobe, but her collection slowly begins to grow after the first trip.

**70. Recipe – **"Oh, it _does _need more milk!"

**71. Thermostat – **He's never been bothered by the cold, but the moment he sees her shivering slightly in the frigid TARDIS air, he asks the Old Girl to raise the temperature a bit.

**72. Dam – **Jim the Fish is quite happy to see them, even if their appearance means he'll probably have to rebuild his dam again very soon.

**73. Towel – **She could've sworn she brought a change of clothes into the bathroom with her, but that isn't the present problem; now she has to find a way to her room without being spotted in nothing but a towel.

**74. Skirt – **She learns to wear jeans the hard way when her skirt gets tangled in a rather thorny bush on a foreign planet; an incident which still makes him laugh, even if she ends up smacking him on the arm in retaliation.

**75. Compromise – **"Do you think if I made him a soufflé he'd let us go?"

**_~D~W~_**

**A/N: Geez, I'm on a roll with these! I don't know what's gotten into me, but maybe it'll stick around long enough for me to get to at least 100. Who knows? I hope it does! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!  
~Persephone**


	4. 100

**76. Lock – **Even after she insists that she's fine, it's hard to resist the urge to keep her in the TARDIS where nothing could ever hurt her.

**77. Silver – **When he finally does hand her the shiny little key, she's so happy that she kisses him right on the lips; not for very long, and she runs off to her room soon afterward, but he can't stop grinning even hours later.

**78. Weave – **After she finds the shawl, she gains an overwhelming desire to learn how to knit.

**79. Petrol – **They had to land on a rift through time and space to refuel; _of course _there was some monster there they had to get rid of!

**80. Uniform – **He never really liked the military, but the fact that she seems to be admiring the men's uniforms made his dislike for them grow.

**81. Bulb – **"So you actually have to change the light bulb on the TARDIS?"

**82. Dog – **Barcelona – the trip he and Rose never were able to make – despite the slight regret he feels at that, the expression on Clara's face when she sees that the dogs really _don't _have noses makes up for it immediately.

**83. Crab – **"Agh, get it off; it's pinching my toe!"

**84. Snatch – **When she grabs the fez off his head, he fully expects her to toss it into the air and a random laser to come out and shoot it into oblivion; instead, she drops it onto her own head and asks, "How do I look?"

**85. Nail – **The next morning when she's wearing TARDIS blue nail polish and whistling innocently over the stove, he can't keep a smile off his face.

**86. Driver – **She asks if he can teach her to fly the TARDIS and he said no; apparently, Sexy didn't agree.

**87. Calm – **In the rare moments of calm they get while flying through the vortex are the best in her opinion; sure, traveling to alien planets in the past and future was exciting, but simply being with him was enough for her, and it always would be.

**88. Typewriter – **"So you _actually_ used to use a _typewriter_ to control the ship's coordinates?!"

**89. Blanket – **When he finds her asleep in the library, he does what he always does; wrap her up in a blanket and give her a kiss on the forehead, unaware that she's actually awake and enjoying every second.

**90. Excavation – **As one they turn, point and laugh at the archeologists below them digging up a ruin before heading back to the TARDIS to see what the place was _really _like a thousand years ago.

**91. Farm – **"You said we were going to Rigel; why are we in a pigpen?!"

**92. Choir – **He's traveled across the universe for over a thousand years, but he has never heard anyone sing a song that sounded better than her name: _Clara Oswin Oswald._

**93. Pottery – **The vases were beautiful; unfortunately, they all had to be destroyed or else they risked the young Quevvils being shipped out along with them.

**94. Cape – **She's messing about in the wardrobe, tying a red cape around her neck and running about like a little kid thinking he's a superhero; and she still can't get over the fact that he had to walk in _at that exact moment._

**95. Circus – **They both agree that the Antigravity Circus is the best of them all.

**96. Waterfall – **Of _course, _the one time he takes her somewhere really romantic – a waterfall on the planet Teranus that put the Niagara Falls to shame – there just happened to be a slight Weevil problem.

**97. Pastry – **"Not as good as a soufflé, but not bad all the same."

**98. Kidnap – **It seems that the bad guys hadn't gotten the message yet; nobody, _ever, _kidnapped Clara Oswald and got away with it.

**99. Rain – **Despite the fact that she was soaking, she didn't move to get inside the TARDIS, simply letting the water cascade across her skin; and the whole time, she pretended not to notice the fact that he was staring.

**100. Nursery – **One night while exploring the winding passage ways of the impossible ship, Clara found a room with a cradle inside it, and she didn't _dare _ask him about it; she trusted him enough to let him come to her to explain.

**_~D~W~_**

**A/N: The big triple digits! What do you think; should I stop here, now that I've reached them? I'm running a little low on fuel; even if I do decide to continue, it might be a few days before I post again, so leave your opinions in a review!  
~Persephone**


End file.
